


nettled

by nautilicious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Farmer Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stinging Plants, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Yeehaw AU, only a little hurt though, shiro deserves to be pampered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious
Summary: Shiro gets injured doing his chores. Keith makes it better.





	nettled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Immense thanks to [ColieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183) for a beta reading both thorough and kind.
> 
> For Tofu, who is generous with their creations and deserves all the good things.

The sun is just peeking over the horizon when Keith stumbles blearily into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. Much to his delight, it’s already full of hot, delicious caffeine. That means Shiro got up first. Or didn’t go to bed. He hopes it’s the former. The nights when Shiro doesn’t sleep are hard on everyone.

Keith takes his coffee out to the porch, and there’s Shiro, kneeling beside the fence in old, cut-off jean shorts and a tank top. He’s digging gloved hands into the dirt. It’s not one of Shiro’s garden beds; Keith wonders what he’s doing. Keith goes back to the kitchen and pours a second cup for Shiro.

Keith drinks his coffee while watching the muscles of Shiro’s arms bunch and flex as he weeds. It’s a nice view. Keith whistles, a cheesy “hubba hubba” kind of noise, and Shiro glances over his shoulder, smiling like Keith brought the sun with him.

“Coffee?” Keith asks.

Shiro shakes his head. “In a bit,” he says. “I want to pull all of this up before it gets too hot to work outside.”

Keith doesn’t know what the plant is, just that it’s some kind of vine slowly taking over the fence. Shiro’s been complaining about it for a while now because sometimes he likes to hang their linens over the wooden planks; he likes to have the fresh wind and sunlight smell in their bed. Plus, it’s cheaper not to run the dryer.

Shiro keeps weeding, uprooting the vine and then unwinding it from around the boards. After a while, Shiro comes up on the porch, keeping his gloved hands away from his sides.

“I think I’m done for now,” he says. He’s cleared a large section of fence. It looks nice. Shio peels off the gloves, then winces. “Shit.”

Keith sets down his coffee. “Are you okay?”

Shiro turns his arms over, showing Keith large, raised welts scattered on his skin, all the way up to the elbow.

“What the hell is that?” Keith asks.

“Guess I should have worn long sleeves,” Shiro says.

Keith scowls. “You knew this could happen?”

“Not exactly,” Shiro replies. “It’s a stinging vine, but I’ve never reacted to it like this before.” He frowns. “It really hurts.”

The skin on Shiro’s arms looks raw and irritated, and the white, raised welts are getting larger by the minute.

“All right, let’s get you inside,” Keith says. “I’ll meet you at the couch.”

It takes a few minutes for Keith to gather supplies, but Shiro’s sitting obediently on the couch when Keith joins him.

“Take this.” Keith hands Shiro a small pill.

Shiro shakes his head. “Antihistamines make me sleepy, and I’m supposed to work tonight.”

“A nap would do you good,” Keith says testily, “but this is just an allergy pill. Won’t knock you out.”

Shiro takes it, draining the glass of water for good measure. As soon as he’s lowered the glass to the table, Keith wraps Shiro’s arm in cool washcloths, hoping to ease the sting a bit before he cleans Shiro’s skin. Shiro hisses when Keith puts ointment on the smaller welts. Keith places a cold gel-pack against the largest one.

“You’ve got to sit there with that cold pack and let the ointment dry,” Keith says.

“It’s really nothing,” Shiro insists. “These will go down in an hour or so.”

Keith makes his voice low and with an edge of command. “I said be still and I meant it.”

Shiro swallows. “Okay.”

Keith smiles, and Shiro gives a little shiver.

Keith kneels between Shiro’s legs, rucks up Shiro’s shirt and presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s hard-earned abs. He thinks of all the hours Shiro spends perfecting his form and places a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses against that expanse of firm muscle. He licks at the edge of Shiro’s navel and Shiro wriggles, the laugh sounding like it was startled out of him. Keith bites at Shiro’s abs, chastising, and Shiro’s laugh cuts off with a gasp.

Keith pops open the button of Shiro’s shorts and slides them off. Shiro’s not wearing anything underneath. Keith makes an approving hum. “Were you planning something, you naughty thing?”

Shiro shakes his head. “Just to come back to bed after I finished weeding.”

Shiro’s cock rests against his belly, heavy and thick, and Keith’s mouth waters. He rubs his hands over Shiro’s delicious thighs, squeezing them at the thickest part, and Shiro widens the spread of his legs. Keith nuzzles into the crease of Shiro’s groin, breathing in. Shiro smells like peach body wash and clean sweat, and Keith loves the way it makes him feel comforted and horny all at once.

He mouths over Shiro’s hips, his groin, his inner thighs, allowing Shiro’s cock to occasionally brush against his cheek but ignoring it otherwise. Whenever Shiro squirms, Keith bites down a little harder. “Stay still,” he reminds him. Shiro makes a small whining sound, but complies.

Keith pulls Shiro further down the couch, opening Shiro’s legs until he can see everything: the heavy, hairless globes of Shiro’s balls, the taut skin behind them, and the dusky hole between the strong, muscular curves of Shiro’s perfect ass. Keith devours Shiro with his eyes, and makes Shiro watch him do it. A slow flush begins at the tip of Shiro’s ears. Keith doesn’t move, just keeps looking at him. Shiro knows he’s beautiful; it’s his job to be admired. But the secret places—those belong to Keith.

Shiro’s hole flexes. It’s begging for Keith’s mouth, his hands, his cock. Shiro’s eyes have gone half-lidded and his breathing hitches. He’s waiting, just like Keith told him to, as still as Keith had asked. Keith lets him wait just a little longer, watching the flush spread from his ears down across Shiro’s cheekbones.

When Keith dives between Shiro’s legs, his tongue going straight for Shiro’s twitching hole, Shiro lets out a shocked moan. Keith licks at him like a starving man, until the tightness gives way, until Shiro becomes pliant under his mouth. He can see the pulse beating in Shiro’s cock. Keith works Shiro open until he can get his tongue inside. When he sucks a deep kiss against the softening ring of muscle, Shiro grinds his ass against Keith’s face.

Keith considers stopping–technically Shiro’s broken the rules–but when he glances up he sees that Shiro still has the cold pack held against his welts. Keith decides to let him get away with it. He’ll deal with it later, maybe build a little game out of addressing Shiro’s misbehavior. Shiro tastes so good, and he’s mewling so desperately that Keith doesn’t want to stop. He feels drunk on Shiro’s pleasure, on how sweetly Shiro lets Keith take him apart.

He rims Shiro until he’s gasping and pleading, his legs shaking. Shiro looks wrecked with pleasure, on the edge and dying for more.

Keith swiftly raises his head, taking the swollen head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth and sucks him down to the root. Shiro’s cry echoes off the walls and, not for the first time, Keith is glad their neighbors are acres away.

Shiro’s cock slides perfectly against the roof of Keith’s mouth, the fat head of it rubbing right up against the back of Keith’s throat. Keith can feel the tension in Shiro’s thighs as Shiro fights not to thrust into Keith’s mouth. He’s trying to be still, but failing, and Keith takes pity on him. He slips two fingertips into Shiro’s ass while sucking hard and tight on Shiro’s cock, and Shiro throws his head back and _shouts,_ spilling thick and hot into Keith’s mouth.

Keith lets Shiro pump come all over his tongue before slowly dribbling it on Shiro’s stomach. “That’s my baby,” he murmurs, swiping his hand across his lips. He rises up, takes his own throbbing cock out of his sleep pants, and slips it through the mess on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro makes a dazed, fucked-out sound and kisses him.

Keith rubs himself against Shiro until he’s frantic with it. Their kisses are messy, salty with the taste of Shiro but sweet when their tongues slide together. It doesn’t take long. Shiro sucks at Keith’s tongue and Keith thrusts down hard, grinding until he comes against Shiro’s skin with a long groan.

They are silent for a moment, Keith panting and Shiro nearly purring with contentment, before Keith leans back and snags one of the wet washcloths off the table. He wipes them both clean.

“Reckon your ice pack has melted,” he says at last.

“Because you’re hot,” Shiro replies, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Let’s get you back to bed. Ain’t no reason to do anything else this morning. You gotta rest so you’re all healed up for work tonight.”

Shiro lets Keith pull him to his feet and drag him down the hall to the bedroom. Keith tucks Shiro in, curls up behind him. Sleep will pull him under any moment now, and until then, he’s going to enjoy every minute of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently whenever I do farm chores, I'm going to get inspired to write a Yeehaw fic? I did in fact get zapped by the [same stinging vine](https://www.wildflower.org/plants/result.php?id_plant=TRCO) as Shiro while clearing one of the fences the other day. I only got one welt though, thank goodness.


End file.
